


The Exhibitionists

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Do that thing you do with my earrings." It rushed out of him and Elly wasn't sure it was what he meant to ask but saw it was partially what he wanted. His breathing had begun to speed up and the cords of his neck were straining. He was close and he wanted to be physically pushed over the edge. She understood that....





	The Exhibitionists

It was hot out. Despite this he wanted to be in the open air on the patio they were all staying at. The crew had rescued another person from their oppressors and they were reaping the reward of feasting and free rooms. It seemed to be a trend, he grinned to himself. Whatever. It was free food, good ale and nice soft beds.

Zoro gripped the monstrous barbell with both hands and lifted, held it, set it down, lifted. He calmly called out his reps and was up to 1,264 before he heard a soft step from the doorway. Still holding the heavy weight in the air he turned his head to look.

"Put it down, Zoro." Elly strolled over to where he was laying on his back and straddled him about the waist. Zoro cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't touching his chest but her hands were above it.

"Got something in mind?" He placed the heavy barbell back in its cradle. "Hey, watch it - we're not alone." He caught her hands in his but she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Who's here, then?"

"The pervert," he snorted. "You're probably draining all his blood." The couple turned around and sure enough the wide-eyed blond man was gushing blood from his nostrils.

"Poor thing."

"Probably a virgin," Zoro grunted under his breath. He kissed the side of her neck lingeringly.

"I thought you said we weren't alone!"

"We're not." He shrugged. "Doesn't bother me if we make out. Just don't want him seeing you naked." He paused, eyes narrowing. "You're mine," he said in a voice as steely as his swords. Elly gulped, suddenly shy.

"But..."

"Here, kiss me." His hand squeezed her breast and she gasped, allowing him access to her mouth. Zoro slipped his tongue in and deepened the kiss outrageously, making sure the dumbass cook could see what he was doing.

"Wait, don't." She gasped weakly. "Oh, Zoro, don't - he'll see." The big man shivered.

"Shit," he rumbled into her ear. "This is hot, cat." He grumbled and thrust a hand up her blouse. Sanji's eye grew even larger and he choked in the distance, his cigarette falling unheeded to the ground. "More, c'mon," he urged. "Tell me you like my hands on you."

"You're crazy." She bit his ear, the left one right above his earrings. He shuddered.

"Damn it, it's not hurting anyone."

"I guess it's not, but he can see!"

"Tell me you're not excited that he's watching and we'll go to your room or mine," Zoro rumbled complacently. "We'll end up there later anyway." He nuzzled her lips with his tongue and smiled when she shook her head in disbelief. "I know. Here." His mouth settled on her ear and he breathed gently into the light pink shell.

"Zoro...?" Her eyes popped open, huge and amazed. He was moaning softly, panting for her alone to hear and making small gentle noises of excitement. As she froze, mouth hanging open, one of his hands took hers and placed it on his chest. She made a fist and beat him lightly with it, starting to shake and blush harder. He was mimicking sex, but nothing like they had ever had before. He was whimpering now, licking at her lobe as his moans sped up. Elly whined and clutched at his neck, arching her back towards him and filling his palm. Sanji was forgotten as his hand under her shirt toyed with her sensitive breasts.

"Oh, kit," he whispered. His finger slipped under the elastic of her bra as she squirmed. "Feels so good inside you." She squeaked and he grinned but kept up the whispering. It was a new challenge and he was highly enjoying himself. He might even make her lose control enough to give him a hand job in front of the ass. He groaned for real at the thought and the husky growl made her press tighter against him. She didn't want to move her head and lose the deliciously naughty things he was saying to her. But she wanted kisses, too...

"S'okay," he murmured, nibbling. "I'll sweet talk you more later. I want this now." He had somehow managed to unbutton the front of her blouse, enough to wriggle his face in and lap at a nipple with his tongue. Her face burning with heat, she slowly leaned her head back. The night air ruffled her side locks and she smiled, dizzy with more than pleasure. Zoro had gently worked her breast back inside the cup and was now stroking the back of her head.

"Mmmn." She snuggled into the big man's chest, giggling with anticipation when he kissed her ear again. "Is it later?" Her fingers danced lightly on his chest. He smiled and breathed gently in her ear again, causing her to shiver.

"Yeah. Want to make it sound more real?" She laughed wickedly, glancing aside to see where Sanji had gone. The cook had propped himself up in a darker corner of the patio with his hand clutching his heart and his single visible eye wide. His hair was disheveled since he had been running his hand through it and his tie was loosened, giving him a haggard appearance.

"Not shy about yourself, are you?"

"Don't want him looking at you," was the gruff reply. "Me, what the hell. Just another guy." He sighed when she pulled his haramaki out of the way.

"Really?"

"You're gonna..." His throat clicked and he had to stop, gulping loudly. Her hand wormed its way under the bottom of the soft green cloth and she was unbuttoning his pants. She was going to do it. Zoro leaned back on the towel he'd been on and closed his eyes for a moment, just a little while as she slipped his manhood free of the restricting cloth. There wasn't much to see from where the other man panted hoarsely in the distance but it was obvious what was happening. She gripped him lightly and he sighed. "I want you now," he admitted roughly.

"No kidding," Elly snickered lightly. Her hand squeezed his firm flesh once, gently.

"No," Zoro half-snarled. "I mean I want you. Now."

"But - but he's right..."

"There," Zoro grunted, reaching out and grasping her free wrist in one hand. He pulled her close for a kiss. "I know. He won't see you. Just lift the skirt a little." He suited action to word without asking further permission, raising her and wiggling her into place. His hand left her wrist to pull her panties down. Sanji gasped audibly as they slipped down around her ankles.

"You're serious!" Her face was pale with little hectic patches of pink on her cheeks. Zoro thought she looked sexy as hell - the innocent playing naughty for once. He didn't answer but guided himself up towards the wet heat he was craving to sink into. Thankfully she didn't protest but passively sank down on the erection he was patiently holding out for her, sealing their connection with a small moan. They both knew Sanji was watching but it didn't look grotesque or improper - they appeared to be holding each other close, maybe making out. Certainly not making love.

"Always serious." He deepened their next kiss, relaxing and letting her muscles do all the work below. "Ahhhhhh." Such a deep sigh rumbled out of him that she blushed harder, sniffing a little. Her face was uncomfortably hot and his expression of lustful satisfaction wasn't helping calm her down. He repeated the gust of air and then shifted her on his lap. "More."

"H - how?" Elly lowered her voice at the last moment, remembering they weren't alone. Zoro cast his eyes aside, lip thrust out in an angry pout.

"Do that thing you do with my earrings." It rushed out of him and Elly wasn't sure it was what he meant to ask but saw it was partially what he wanted. His breathing had begun to speed up and the cords of his neck were straining. He was close and he wanted to be physically pushed over the edge. She understood that.

"Anything for you, lover," she murmured. He jerked when she spoke so close to his ear, warm breath puffing. And then groaned loudly as her teeth closed on his lobe and bit, not hard at first. The gold strips tinkled and she caught one in her mouth and tugged, her hand caressing his short green hair as she played with the clip-ons. Her body pulsed below, craving attention and finally getting it as she felt a finger touch her above their heated connection. Her next tug was more violent as he stroked gently, rhythmically, finger moving in tight little circles the way he knew she liked.

"Cat," he choked. He didn't know how he was holding out but the feeling of being watched was exhilarating. maybe he was more voyeur than he thought. No. He moaned thickly as she soothed the sharp stabs of pain with her tongue. It was competition. He'd viewed Sanji as a threat before and now he was showing off his prize to the other man. He shook his head, aware that his belly was tightening, the rubbery spasm he craved so hard approaching. Nothing would stop it now. "Now. Now," He panted before he lost himself in a moment of complete ecstasy. He barely heard her whispering to him as her body tightened around his member, contracting in her own release.

"Oh god, Zoro, that's so sweet," she breathed. Amazing how gentle the big man was. He'd never moved to thrust even once and yet he was coming inside her, fast and hot. She dropped her head to his neck and wept quietly, her emotions spent as her body. After a moment she felt his palm gripping her shoulder.

"All right?"

"Yeah, you know, hormones." She grinned and then pursed her lips. "How are we going to clean up?"

"Here." A pale hand offered them a small hand towel. Sanji stood right beside them, cigarette clamped tightly between his teeth. Zoro grinned fiercely as Elly took the proffered cloth and managed to take up the bit of space between them with the towel. It took both her hands and she blinked in surprise when she felt something pressed to her lips.

"Wh - "

"You look like you could use this," the blonde man suggested slyly. Elly stuck her tongue out and licked the end of the cigarette, causing him to nosebleed again. "Ah, yes. Then I'll just head up to my room." He coughed and hesitated before placing the end of his smoke back in his mouth.

"Have fun," Zoro snickered after him.


End file.
